


Who's Laughing Now?

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [46]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Dimensional Travel, Familiars, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Two Bendys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: In which "Bendy" has become Louise's partner, much to Wardes' misfortune.





	Who's Laughing Now?

Wardes gasped for breath as he ran down the hallways. He could still hear the raspy voice of Louise's familiar, singing as it chased after him.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep. Rest your head, it's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning...you may be dead."

Founder, what kind of monster did she summon?  
\------------  
"It won't be long now, will it?"

The inky form nodded. "That traitor won't be able to run for much longer. And he is, indeed, a traitor."

"Much different from the man who created you," Louise said.

During the Springtime Summoning Ritual, the pinkette had been surprised to find her familiar was an inky cartoon demon. Said demon--now going by Encre--had been surprised himself, having been split from the original Bendy the Dancing Demon only a short time before he encountered the green portal that brought him to Tristania.

"I wonder what happened to the other you--the one you split off from," Louise mused.  
\------------  
_In another world, many dimensions away..._

"ACHOO!"

"You OK, kiddo?"

The little devil darling gave a sniff. "Uh-huh. Just a sneeze."  
\------------  
"Guess it doesn't matter," Encre said. "I've got a new life now." He grinned at her.

She returned the smile. "Well, you did grow on me...in more ways than one."

Holding up a hand, she concentrated ever so slightly, and a thick black liquid oozed out, covering her arm and forming wicked-looking claws. "Just one question...what are we going to do with Wardes?"

Encre shrugged. "Guess we'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, everyone still in the BATIM side turns out OK. Except Joey, because he's a manipulative jackass. Screw him.


End file.
